


Seems Like Salvation

by sublime42



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Klaus has a bad day and nightmares follow. His siblings show him that he doesn't have to go it alone.





	Seems Like Salvation

There’d been a lot of ghosts that day. More so than usual. Klaus wasn’t sure why so many were getting through - he’d been getting quite good at keeping unwanted spirits out - but the visits had taken their toll, and it took absolutely all of his willpower not to take something to block everything out.

And then, when he _finally_ managed to sleep, the nightmares came.

The screams and cries of children, killed way too early in life by terrible people rang in his ears. Visions of women crying, blood covering their faces and hands, haunted him. Men with slit throats and gouged eyes, and soldiers missing limbs all floated before his eyes. The sound of bombs and bullets pounded in the background. And then - then he’d seen him. Dave. Bloody, pale, and lifeless. The scene of Dave’s death played out before him, just as loud and frightening as it had been in real life. He screamed only to wake himself doing so.

00

Ben tried his best to comfort Klaus, holding him and petting his head, rubbing his chest and arms in an attempt to make Klaus realize that everything was okay, that the nightmares were just that - nightmares - but it wasn’t working. Klaus continued to pant, his panic growing more and more.

It was times like this that Ben wished he could communicate with the others. He’d have run to get Luther or Allison - they’d know what to do. In the end, all Ben could do was open their bedroom door and flick the lights on and off, hoping they’d wake up to investigate and perhaps hear Klaus’ whines and cries.

00

Ben’s plan worked in that it woke Allison and Luther up, but they were too far from Klaus’ room to hear him. Sighing, he made his way back to his brother. He’d have to convince Klaus to go to them instead.

Klaus was even more lost in his panic by the time Ben returned. He didn’t seem to hear anything that Ben was saying, nor did he react to Ben’s touch. Ben was about to give up and just watch Klaus until the panic ended when the bedroom light came on and Diego entered.

“Klaus?” He called out, noticing that his brother was breathing heavily. “Klaus? What’s going on?” He rushed to Klaus’ bedside.

He gathered his brother up in his arms, shaking him gently to get his attention.

“Klaus! It’s me. It’s Diego.”

Klaus glanced up at him, his eyes filled with fear and hurt. 

“D-Dave,” he murmured. “I dreamed…”

Diego nodded in understanding.

“Another nightmare, then.”

Klaus swallowed and nodded, his body beginning to shake. 

“Okay, it’s okay.” Diego leaned against the headboard and pulled Klaus closer to him, so that Klaus’ back rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Klaus and held him tightly.

“Hurts,” Klaus admitted. “My heart. It hurts.”

“I know, buddy. I know it hurts. But you don’t have to deal with it alone, remember?”

Klaus nodded slowly.

The two sat there for a while, Diego just holding his brother, doing his best to calm him.

It wasn’t until Klaus finally began to breathe normally that Allison and Luther had the idea to check on him. The entered to find Klaus cuddled into Diego, who was still dressed in his street clothes.

“Is he okay?” Allison asked.

“Nightmares. He was very upset.”

“So many spirits,” Klaus whispered, his stomach hurting at the thought of them all. They weren’t there now, but he feared that they might appear any moment. “Too much.”

“Hm.” Allison looked around and pulled a chair closer, motioning for Luther to sit, then she crawled into bed next to Diego and Klaus. 

“We’re here now. They’ll have to get through us to get to you. Try to sleep,” she urged.

Klaus knew that this wasn’t how things worked, but right then, late at night, when he was so exhausted and hurt, the words helped. He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the feeling of Diego’s chest rising and falling while Allison rubbed his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus needs more love so I gave him love. <3


End file.
